1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a grid-connected energy storage system that is connected to a power generation system where the grid supplies power to a load, and a method of controlling the system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, greater interest has been placed in developing renewable energy technologies. Studies on renewable energies have been actively conducted in many countries, because through use of renewable energies, exhaustion of fossil energy and environmental problems can be addressed. In particular, because solar power generation systems generate power by using solar energy, which is a renewable resource, and because solar power generation systems do not cause pollution and require little maintenance, solar power generation systems have attracted much attention. Such renewable energy power generation systems convert power with the use of one converter for a plurality of power generation modules. Thus, when the amount of generated energy is different for each module, the efficiency of the converter is deteriorated.